


Reunion

by MulaSaWala



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala
Summary: AU ficlet for "Take Care of the Unseen Things" by Zaniida---Harold has never been so terrified in his life.Through the small glass panel in the diner's wooden door, he can see a familiar face. Older now. So much older. Lined and tired, with wispy white hair. but still so loved after all these years that Harold hardly knew what to do with himself."Mr. Reese," Harold begins again, even though he's asked so many times. Because he has to be sure this time. Couldn't bear to not be seen by his own father."I'm sure," John takes Harold's hand in his.Harold focuses on that steady grip. It is warm and strong and everything Harold doesn't feel himself to be, right now. Right now, he feels small and afraid. He's seventeen again, wondering why he didn't exist in the eyes of the person who mattered to him the most.They go in.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Care of the Unseen Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156940) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> When Zaniida first showed/told me her plans for Harold's backstory, I thought it was TOO SAD, so i made a less sad AU version for those of us with squishy feels.

Harold has never been so terrified in his life.

Through the small glass panel in the diner's wooden door, he can see a familiar face. Older now. So much older. Lined and tired, with wispy white hair. but still so loved after all these years that Harold hardly knew what to do with himself.

"Mr. Reese," Harold begins again, even though he's asked so many times. Because he has to be sure this time. Couldn't bear to not be seen by his own father.

"I'm sure," John takes Harold's hand in his, offering comfort.

Harold focuses on that steady grip. It is warm and strong and everything Harold doesn't feel himself to be, right now. Right now, he feels small and afraid. He's seventeen again, wondering why he didn't exist in the eyes of the person who mattered to him the most.

They go in.

* * *

Harold's dad is everything John could have wanted for Harold.

After a brief moment, to make sure it was welcome, he pulls Harold into a hug so tight, John is surprised by his strength, amazed either of them have any breath to spare after.

John and Harold were wearing matching scarves today, ones that gently insisted people's eyes pass over them, nothing to see here. John is grateful for them, more so than he has ever been, because they let Harold have this moment.

"I never could figure out why you left..." Harold's father was pulling away with reluctance. But then those intelligent eyes focus on John, and he has a brief moment to wonder if Harold's father was as normal as Harold thought he was before the old man asked him a question.

"Are you with Harold?" he asks, gaze sharp.

"Yes," John replies, nonplussed. The the old man turns back to Harold, who still has quite a look on his face. Like he was witnessing something amazing and incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide this from me, but I'm glad John called," Harold's father says next, and John's brain takes a minute to get up to speed, catching up when Harold's dad is already taking John's hand, shaking it. Firm, measuring, but not aggressive; it's a good handshake

"It's a pleasure to meet you, son."

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
